


from hope and fear set free

by Sugarsickk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Coping Mechanisms, F/M, Fjord Cries During Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsickk/pseuds/Sugarsickk
Summary: Fjord is tense after Uk’otoa visits him again in his dreams, and reveals some information to Avantika. She takes it better than he expected.





	from hope and fear set free

**Author's Note:**

> Fjord has a nightmare that isn’t too bad, but is certainly unsettling. He pays Avantika a late-night visit out of impulse, and it goes about how you’d expect.

Fjord woke up from the dream with the awful, crawling sensation that someone was watching him. The dream itself he could only vaguely remember.

First, there was the tight, sickening feeling of drowning in his chest, of not being able to breathe. Everything had been dark, limitless, and there had been a hand in his hair, shoving him into the pool. He struggled, but found his muscles weakened quickly, going lax as the lack of oxygen made his arms burn.

He choked, the briny taste of saltwater in his mouth, and suddenly he was dragged up. Before him was the eye, searchlight yellow and burning his eyes with the closeness. Avantika’s voice rang out in the space, her sharp accent hissing out the word “Learn.” Instead of the usual voice, and then Uk’otoa repeated it verbatim, in the usual tone.

Fjord had shivered, and felt as if he’d made a horrible mistake. There was something else, some kind of strange pressure.. he’d known the dream was much longer, but he couldn’t remember any of it. 

He gasped awake with sweat on his brow, shivering in the cold air, and coughed up a few splashes of water. Fjord had a sudden, intense need, an urge to speak to Avantika. If she didn’t know, if he didn’t tell her the orb was inside of him... something would go very, very wrong. 

Not bothering to get dressed, Fjord traipsed quietly to the Captain’s quarters, knocking softly on her door and hoping she was awake. 

When the door opened, she was fully dressed, as if she’d been expecting him. 

“Come in, Captain Fjord,” she murmured, beckoning him in. He followed, and Avantika gestured to a chair in front of her desk. “Please, sit,” she said, motioning for him to sit down, and he did so, sinking onto it and sighing. 

“I must admit I haven’t been entirely forthright with you,” He admitted, face burning in shame, and she raised an eyebrow. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised, Fjord, but do continue. I’m curious,” She murmured. 

“When I said that we had the sphere, well. We do, however... Once again, it isn’t where we stated it was,” He admitted, and she gave him a stormy frown. He beat her to speaking. “It’s inside of me,” He said in a rush, and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Inside of you, you say?” She asked, frowning in confusion. “Did you consume it, as your master asked, or is it..” She frowned. There was clearly some struggle within her about the idea of where this could be. 

“I consumed it. When we found it, it was at the bottom of this pool, and when I focused on it, even for a moment, it drew me in, I saw- I saw someone dead, and then the next thing I knew I was shoving it into my torso, literally,” He explained, rambling a bit, and her eyes grew wider with each word. She walked around to his side of the desk and, without a word, began to gently probe her fingers over his stomach. Her hands brushed over his sides, and he nearly whimpered at her touch. He knew she wouldn’t find anything, but he let her do it anyway. 

“Fjord, you need to relax. I’m not angry at you,” She told him, and he sighed. “Would you like something to drink? Your nerves seem a bit.. frayed,” Avantika asked, and he shook his head. 

“No- No thank you, ma’am,” He managed, voice rough and low as she let her hands drift closer towards his hips. She traced her fingers gently over the slight softness of his abdomen, down the trail of dark hair that led from his navel down. He could feel his cock twitch in his breeches, and he shivered. 

“Though I’m not angry, I do think I need to re-assert my position on this ship, make sure you know that I am not someone you can simply lie to,” She told him. He nodded, halfway zoned out. “Would you mind following my instructions, Fjord? If you need to stop at any time, the word is ‘consume,’” She informed him, and he nodded weakly. 

“Yes, ma’am,” He managed, voice ragged. 

“I need you to lean over this desk,” She instructed, and he nodded, letting her bend him over the desk, feeling the erection building in his trousers. “Good boy,” She murmured, and he let out a small whimper. He heard a bit of rustling, a few other things, and when he turned to look at Avantika, she was slicking up a long, very thick strap-on with oil, a smirk on her face. He shivered at the sight of it, and turned again so he couldn’t see her. 

“Alright, I’m going to start now,” She warned, pulling his trousers down and spreading him open, pushing the tip of the strap-on into his ass. He let out a low, desperate groan, rocking his hips back in an attempt to get more. There was then the heat of one of her hands against his thigh, steadying him as she slowly dragged the cock in and out. The thickness of it stretched him, the pleasant burn hitting. He whimpered as she pushed it a little further. “Good boy, Fjord, you’re doing so well.. Uk’otoa would be proud,” Her voice was a low purr, and he shivered.

”Please, ma’am, I can take more, I swear,” He managed, voice low and strained. The thick, lengthy thing pressed further into his ass, nearly making him sob with the pang of ecstasy. His cock was painfully hard now, and when he reached around in an attempt to jerk himself off she slapped his wrist. 

“No,” Avantika told him, voice prim and stern, and he nodded. Another push of her hips and it was really stretching him now. The strange, warm fullness he felt from the cock in his ass made him shudder. He hadn’t felt that sated since swallowing the blade. He whined, and she stroked one hand through his hair, pushing him further against the desk. Avantika chuckled. The sound made his cock throb, and he whined again. 

“Please, gods, please,” He whimpered. 

“What do you want, Captain Fjord? I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a bit more specific than just begging,” She asked, a certain bite to her voice that made him shiver. His face went hot. 

“I want- I want you to touch me, please, call me a good boy and get me off with one hand while you- oh, gods,” He cut himself off with a whimper as she pushed the cock in and out, finding a rhythm as she fucked him. “While you fuck me up my ass against the desk, as you’re doing now,” He finished, voice weak. The accent had dropped some time ago. If she had noticed, she hadn’t mentioned it. 

“Mm, you’re so good for telling me what you really want, Captain Fjord,” She murmured. “You’re taking this cock so well,” Her voice was low, and even he could tell she was getting something out of this. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” He mumbled, crying out as she picked up the pace, fucking him quicker, and he couldn’t be far from coming now. He shuddered, digging his nails into the desk and biting back a moan. 

“Fjord, those noises you’re making are so pretty. Why are you trying to hold them back?” He felt one thumb trail over the tip of his cock and he moaned, the sound high and desperate. He was already slick with precome.

She dragged her hand up and down his cock, making his eyes roll back, a whimper escaping him. “Sweet, sweet Fjord, don’t fight it. You’ve been so good, you’re allowed to come,” Avantika told him, and he let out a choked whine. “You’re so handsome, Fjord, with those pretty eyes of yours. They remind me of our god, our Uk’otoa,” She murmured, and with another gentle motion down the length of his cock his vision went white, spilling come over her hand and onto the desk. He came with a sob and a soft whimper, tears spilling from his eyes. 

He felt the pressure leave his ass and knew she’d withdrawn, but he felt too spent and weak to get up. “Fjord?” She called, and sighed softly when he only made a weak noise in response. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” she murmured, and she was gathering a towel around his hips, wiping the mess of cum from his skin. He felt her hand on his face, and his vision returned to him suddenly. Her eyes were amused and just a little concerned as she wiped his tears away. “You did very well, Fjord, and you’ve certainly proven yourself,” She murmured, and he nodded, not able to speak just yet. Gently, she helped him away from the desk, his legs feeling like water. She then led him into a room he hadn’t seen before, which contained a quite nice bed, and helped him to sit before he could collapse.

”Thank you, ma’am,” He mumbled, putting the accent back up. He felt wrecked and a little embarrassed, and she watched him curiously.

“Of course, Captain Fjord. You’re certainly welcome to sleep here after that little spectacle,” She offered, and he nodded, lying down so quickly he nearly fell off of the bed. The sheets were soft against his bare skin, and the bed was more comfortable than anything he’d ever felt. 

Fjord was asleep before he had a second thought about any of it, and on that night, no dreams found him. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen. I personally headcanon Fjord to be gay, but when I got this idea I nearly fuckin died


End file.
